Lâche moi la toge !
by lukomax
Summary: [CHAP 3 !] UA Yaoi: les Gboys version Gladiator ça vous tente? L'Empire Romain à son apogée...Duo, riche héritier d'une noble famille, s'ennuie tout seul dans sa grande villa romaine. Que va t il trouver pour se distraire ?
1. Prologue

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Bon, allez, Ritsuko et Lilulle sont gentilles ! En raison du très probable retard de notre fic _Battle Déloyale_ (Ritsu lorgne vers Lilu : « À qui la faute ? ». Lilu : « Pitié ! » TT) elles ont décidé de publier pour vous faire patienter jusqu'à la fin des exams une petite fic qu'elles ont gardé en réserve…À noter cependant qu'au vu de l'état d'avancement de ladite petite fic, nous ne publieront **qu'une fois par mois !**

Pour les autres fics de Lukomax donc en prévision un retard léger (deux semaines au plus pour _Battle_) et pas de perturbation pour _Harry Potter et les Harpies Gauloises_ en revanche donc tout va bien !

Bref, amusez-vous bien ! (Précision : ce n'est pour l'instant que le prologue –d'où la relative breveté du chapitre !) Et au mois prochain !

**Explication :** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif alors surtout ne cherchez pas trop de ressemblance avec la version 'normale' de GWing…Pas de Gundam Suit ou de trucs électronique…

Nous avons choisi la Rome antique à cause de…euh…de ses orgies ! Et pour ceux qui font du latin, rassurez-vous a priori c'est pas trop traumatisant (dixit les deux co-autrices qui ont fait du latin au collège et qui ont été depuis lourdement traumatisées…).

**Disclaimer : **Non, les Gboys ne sont pas à nous ! Malgré Ritsuko qui travaille sur les droits d'auteurs et qui a cherché une faille dans le système de protection juridique, décidément, rien à faire…Ils ne sont toujours pas à nous ! Mais qui sait…un jour…

**Couples :** Euh…On a pas encore tout déterminé, mais va y en avoir…beaucoup. Et pas forcément très rationnels, vous voilà prévenus (les orgies romaines quoi !)…Mais dominante yayoi ! (Ritsu : « Lilulle, on dit yaoi, pas yayoi… »)

**oOoOo Lâche-moi la toge ! oOoOo**

**Prologue**

**Comment l'intrigue s'installe en douceur **

C'était une belle matinée de fin juin, le temps était chaud et lourd sur la capitale de l'empire romain. Dans l'atrium de sa grande villa sur la via Latina, Duo Maxellus, fils un peu excentrique de nobles patriciens qui étaient morts quand il était encore un enfant, lui laissant toute leur fortune, prenait le soleil assis au bord de l'impluvium central où flottaient des pétales de roses (1). Il caressait d'une main distraite Virgulum, un chat noir et blanc obèse que la fille du Pharaon, Nephtys, lui avait offert lors de son voyage à Memphis il y a deux ans de ça. Mais malgré tout ce luxe et tout l'argent que lui avaient laissé ses parents (quelque chose qui lui permettrait de ne jamais toucher un outil de travail de toute sa vie, et en plus une sublime villa romaine dans une petite ville provinciale, Pompéi, qui jouissait d'une très belle vue sur une baie, avec une grosse montagne en arrière plan), Duo n'était pas heureux. Cette grande villa urbaine était bien trop vaste pour lui tout seul, et les esclaves de son père étaient tous des vieux croûtons rébarbatifs. Il soupira. Seule Hildae, la femme de chambre (qui venait faire ses 35 heures de ménage par semaine, mais qui n'était pas une esclave) avait à peu près le même âge que lui dans son entourage immédiat, et lui servait de confidente et d'amie.

Bien sûr, Duo sortait beaucoup, au théâtre grec (une nouveauté qui faisait fureur en ville), au Colisée voir les jeux, aux thermes (même s'il avait une salle de bains chez lui, c'était le meilleur endroit pour draguer), et dans les soirées bacchanales branchées, mais en réalité, s'il côtoyait beaucoup de monde, il se sentait seul au fond de son cœur. Il alla se plaindre auprès de Hildae, qui tenait le rôle de sa confidente plus que de sa femme de chambre en fait ; il se leva, quittant son transat au bord du bassin, et posant son cocktail, un truc saxon qui s'appelait « Sex on the beach » (même s'il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire ; comme s'il parlait ce langage de barbare ! Le saxon de toutes façons, ça n'aura jamais d'avenir) :

« Hildae, je m'ennuie…J'en ai marre… »

« Mais pourtant, le facteur Colipostus te ramène tous les jours trente ou quarante invitations à des bacchanales dans le Centrum… », répliqua la jeune femme.

« Oui mais c'est pas pareil ! », protesta le noble à natte. « C'est pas des amis, c'est des potes, ça…Tout ce que connais d'eux après tout, c'est leur numéro de pigeon voyageur ! »

« Ah, je vois ce que tu veux dire. », dit Hildae. « Ton problème c'est que personne ne t'attend à ton retour quand tu rentres pété comme un coing de tes orgies…histoire d'éponger le vomi que tu répands dans l'atrium. »

« Euh ouais…ça doit être ça. », admit le jeune patricien.

« Tu devrais aller faire un tour au marché des esclaves. », suggéra la femme de chambre. « Y paraît que le professeur J a un arrivage exceptionnel, peut-être que tu trouveras quelque chose à ton goût… »

Duo n'était pas décidé, mais un coup d'œil à sa piscine au bord de laquelle ronflait le gros Virgulum, son seul compagnon, le convainquit. Sa vie de célibataire débauché n'avait que trop duré. Il rajusta sa toge blanche (c'était un patricien quand même), commanda une litière à porteurs et gagna ses vastes appartements pour se changer afin d'être présentable. On ne sortait pas habillé comme n'importe quel plébéien quand on était l'héritier d'une grande dynastie de patriciens, avec son siège au Sénat et toutes sortes de privilèges divers (comme une tribune au Colisée non loin de celle de la famille impériale, des entrées dans les arrières salles des dernières tavernes à la mode, et l'amitié du futur Empereur lui-même). Et plus que toute autre ville de tout l'Empire et de tout le monde connu, Rome était celle des apparences.

oOoOoOo

Une grande caravane chargée de marchandises qui provenaient des steppes glacées d'Asie Centrale venait de passer les portes de Rome et se rendaient au grand entrepôt de son propriétaire, le professeur J, situé non loin du mont Palatin. Celui-ci était un plébéien romain qui avait fait fortune dans le commerce d'esclaves, jusqu'à devenir le leader du marché romain dans le domaine. Tous les Romains de la bonne société allaient faire leurs courses chez J&G quand ils avaient envie d'un esclave. Et même jusqu'à l'intendant du Colisée, Milliardus Peacecratis, qui allait y recruter les futurs gladiateurs.

Le professeur J était particulièrement satisfait de son dernier voyage ; il avait emprunté un tronçon de route récemment inauguré pour se rendre dans le lointain Pays du Milieu. Il avait par ailleurs été très bien reçu à la Cour des Hans, ceux qui dirigeaient cet étrange pays peuplé d'êtres aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux étirés. Comme lui, ils étaient très durs en affaire, mais le Romain avait réussi à faire du troc, et en échange de deux ou trois fibules en bronze dépoli et autres babioles, les Hans lui avaient refourgué un nouveau tissu brillant d'une extrême douceur. Paraît-il qu'ils l'obtenaient en tuant des larves. Ils appelaient ça de la « soie ». Le professeur J en avait ramené des quantités, les riches Romaines en raffolaient pour leurs tuniques.

Naturellement, ne voulant pas faillir à sa réputation, il avait également fait un tour à la foire aux esclaves de Xian, où lui et les siens avaient suscité une vive curiosité en raison de leurs grands yeux. Il avait ainsi ramené une bonne quarantaine de petits bridés, hommes et femmes. Tous pleuraient ou semblaient effrayés d'être embarqué dans un pays inconnu, sauf un, un petit Chinois frêle, qui était resté assis au fond de la cage durant tout le voyage, les bras croisés, avec une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

C'était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, dont J espérait tirer un très bon prix, d'autant qu'on lui avait cédé pour peu de choses, car, avait dit le marchand chinois, il faisait partie d'un grand clan déchu, les Chang, autrefois rebelle aux Hans, et qui avait été entièrement massacré par le pouvoir central ; lui en était le dernier des représentants. Il avait échappé au massacre, car il était parti ce jour-là s'entraîner dans les montagnes avoisinantes et n'était rentré que pour se faire capturer par les soldats de l'Empire. Plutôt que de le tuer, l'empereur Han l'avait réduit en esclavage et avait été fort aise de pouvoir s'en débarrasser pour une bouchée de pain. Sans nul doute, ces querelles intestines faisaient les affaires de J.

L'homme d'affaire passa en revue les nouveaux esclaves, entassés vingt par vingt dans des petites cellules aux barreaux d'acier. Le petit Chinois était toujours assis dans un coin, et les autres esclaves asiatiques semblaient ne pas vouloir lui adresser la parole, voire même le mépriser ouvertement. Et puis, il y avait cet autre Asiatique, appuyé au mur d'une autre cellule. Celui-ci, personne ne lui parlait, mais pour une raison différente. Apparemment, il ne parlait pas la même langue que les autres. De fait, l'équipe de J ne l'avait pas ramassé dans les n mêmes conditions que les Chinois. Il avait été ramassé en cours de route. En revenant de Xian, ils avaient trouvé sur le chemin ce garçon, à demi mort de soif et de faim en plein désert de Gobi. Comme J était d'une nature généreuse, il sauva le jeune homme et lui donna de l'eau et à manger, juste au prix de sa liberté. Il s'était avéré qu'il était Asiatique comme les autres, mais il possédait des yeux bleu foncé et était un peu plus robuste que les autres. Il ferait un malheur chez la patricienne de moins de cinquante ans qui s'ennuyait des absences du Pater Familias. Rien de tel qu'un bel Asiatique aux yeux glacés vêtu d'un petit pagne pour venir frotter le dos de ces dames au bain. (2)

« Maître ? », dit un assistant de J, le tirant de ses réflexions de ventes aux enchères enfiévrées.

« Oui ? »

« Il y a un problème, concernant ces Asiatiques…Je sais bien que vous désireriez les vendre sur le champ, mais c'est impossible… »

« Ah bon ? Et pourquoi donc je vous prie ? », aboya presque le vieux businessman.

« Parce que ça contrarie fortement la tablette Cinq, alinéa 87, du Consomatium Jus Institus (3), affichée sur le Forum : _il est interdit de vendre de la marchandise incompréhensible et incomprise_… »

« Quel est l'abruti qui a pondu ça ? », grommela J, furax.

Quelquefois, son sens commercial l'emportait sur son sens du légal.

« L'empereur Treize. », répondit l'assistant.

« Oui, bon. Va falloir trouver un prof de latin, et vite, je veux que dans deux semaines, ce ramassis de bridés me citent du Cicéron dans le texte… »

« On va appeler Madame Octor. C'est elle qui apprend le latin classique aux Nubiens capturés le mois dernier pendant votre absence par le professeur G. »

Le professeur G était l'associé de J ; il s'occupait d'achalander la section Afrique de J&G, et de ce fait, les esclaves qu'il ramenait avait globalement le même problème que les Asiatiques : ils ne causaient pas un traître mot de latin. J décida donc d'ajouter ses Asiat' aux Africains de G pour qu'ils prennent des cours exprès afin de comprendre au moins les requêtes de leurs futurs maîtres.

Intérieurement, J était ulcéré contre cette loi impériale qui le contraignait à attendre que ses esclaves parlent l'idiome local avant de les vendre. Et le latin était une langue plutôt compliquée à maîtriser en fin de compte. Il leur faudrait du temps.

« Avec ça, on pourra pas les conduire à la foire aux esclaves avant au moins le début de l'été, y sont nuls en version ces cons de Chinois ! », tempêtait-il en regardant d'un air furieux le calendrier qui indiquait déjà la date du 4 avril.

En fait de deux semaines, ça faisait bientôt un mois que la malheureuse madame Octor s'échinait à faire réciter aux Chinois incrédules le fameux « Rosa, rosa, rosam, rosae, rosae, rosa », sans résultat probant (4).

« C'est pas grave. », l'assura G. « On a le temps de faire monter la pression autour de cette vente. Ça nous laisse le temps de monter une petite campagne de pub. »

C'est ainsi que Rome se retrouva placardée de plaques de marbre proclamant fièrement : _Chinuum envidia ?_ (5), avec des Asiatiques fortement dénudés, magnifique campagne de marketing orchestrée par la géniale Dorothéa, et qui promettait une vente exceptionnelle d'esclaves exotiques fin juin sur le Forum. Bien sûr, dans toutes les maisons patriciennes, on ne parlait plus que de ça.

« Les Thraces ? Mais voyons, ma chère Octavie, c'est plus du tout à la mode… » ; « Et ces Choinis, là, ça fait bien le repassage de toges sénatoriales ? » ; « L'autre jour, Gracchus, mon cousin, a acheté un Wisigoth, ça aussi ça vient de l'Est, mais de moins loin. » ; « Y paraît qu'ils voient moins que nous, ces gens-là, avec leurs petits yeux…j'hésiterais à leur confier des travaux de coutures, on sait jamais… ». Le tout Rome bruissait d'excitation, sauf à vrai dire la maison Maxellus.

L'héritier des Maxellus n'aimait pas faire du shopping, et de toutes façons, les esclaves légués par son père lui suffisaient amplement. Mais Hildae lui avait conseillé de s'en acheter absolument un, d'autant plus que J&G organisait une grande vente exceptionnelle sur un stock d'esclaves rarissimes venus des steppes lointaines d'Asie.

« Allez, patron, ça va vous motiver, et en plus avec tout votre fric, vous aurez aucun mal à revenir avec une belle pièce… »

C'est pourquoi Duo se retrouvait-il en ce 28 juin en route vers la foire aux esclaves dans une litière à porteur, accompagné finalement de Hildae pour lui donner des conseils. Il se sentait atrocement nerveux, mais sa domestique lui avait dit que c'était normal, c'était toujours comme ça pour un premier achat.

Enfin, la litière à porteur stoppa devant un imposant palais de marbre dans le plus beau style corinthien où étaient gravées sur le frontispice les mots : _I ET G_. Sur les murs, des affiches de marbre faisaient encore la réclame pour la grande vente de charité qui avait lieu ce jour, « _Chinuum envidia_, le 28 juin, faites-vous plaisir et soyez charitables, J&G s'engage à reverser X des recettes aux orphelins de la catastrophe de Santorin ».

Duo jeta un œil septique à Hildae :

« Tu sais quoi, si j'achète un esclave, ça sera bien pour les orphelins de la catastrophe de Santorin ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes**

(1) Toi aussi, fais dans le glamour _too much_.

(2) Vous êtes prié(e)s d'essuyer la bave qui coule sur le clavier, merci.

(3) Encore un reliquat de la première année de droit, cherchez pas…Les Instituts de Gaius, tout ça…Des traumatismes indélébiles…

(4) Pas de comparaison entre les Chinois incrédules et une certaine collégienne de 5ème – 4ème, à l'époque elle aussi totalement imperméable aux subtilités de la langue latine…que s'échinait en vain à lui apprendre la même madame Octor !

(5) Toute ressemblance avec un slogan ultérieur traduit en français ne serait que pur hasard.

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Que pensez-vous de la transposition des personnages de GW à l'époque des Romains ?

A/ Ça y est, les auteurs ont encore craqué un plomb… (Qu'est ce qui faut pas entendre sur ce site…)

B/ C'est assez...original, voire même inattendu, mais pourquoi pas ?

C/ Bon début ! J'ai hâte de voir ce que ça va donner…

D/ Géniaaaaaaaal ! Pourquoi personne n'y a pensé avant ? (À notre connaissance personne y a pensé avant, mais on pas lu toutes les fics…)


	2. Chapitre 1

**Blabla bête des auteurs : **Chapitre 2 ! Et oui, ça fait un mois aujourd'hui ! Dans ce chapitre l'intrigue prend forme (je crois lol) et on retrouve d'autres persos. On espère que leur transposition dans la Rome Antique vous plaira, à part ça ben…

Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine !

**Disclaimer : **Non, les Gboys ne sont pas à nous ! Malgré Ritsuko qui travaille sur les droits d'auteurs et qui a cherché une faille dans le système de protection juridique, décidément, rien à faire…Ils ne sont toujours pas à nous ! Mais qui sait…un jour…

**oOoOo Lâche-moi la toge ! oOoOo**

**Chapitre 1**

**Comment un fils d'Empereur, ça peut souffrir aussi **

Relenae, princesse impériale, observait depuis quelques temps à la dérobée son demi-frère aîné, Quatre, le fils aîné de l'Empereur Treize Kushrenadar ; le garçon était issu du premier mariage de l'Empereur avec une princesse carthaginoise blonde et frêle, d'une grande beauté, mais d'une santé très fragile et qui était morte en mettant au monde son premier fils, l'héritier du trône de l'empire romain. Il lui semblait que Quatre, qui avait un peu moins d'un an de plus qu'elle, semblait perturbé ces derniers temps. Le jeune homme, qui venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans, semblait souvent soucieux et tracassé, comme s'il avait la tête ailleurs. Comme si quelque chose le taraudait sans relâche. La jeune fille vouait une grande estime à son grand frère, même si physiquement, elle semblait être l'aînée, et se sentit investie de la mission de le protéger, malgré les récriminations furieuses de sa mère, l'Impératrice Una, qui détestait ce jeune homme si blond et si frêle qui ressemblant tant à sa défunte mère.

Depuis quelques temps, le prince impérial semblait complètement à côté de ses caligae dès les premières heures du jour, comme si la nuit ne lui apportait aucune espèce de répit. Ce matin-là, Relenae l'aperçut déambuler dans un corridor, l'air totalement désœuvré, encore vêtu de sa toge de nuit, ses cheveux dorés en bataille, sans même le bandeau d'or fin pour les retenir sur son front qu'il portait habituellement ; elle parvint à l'intercepter au détour d'un coude du couloir, et l'attira derrière une énorme tenture de velours pourpre, à l'abri des regards.

« Eh bin, p'tit frère, qu'est ce qu'y t'arrive en ce moment ? T'en fais une tête, on dirait que t'as avalé ta fibule de travers ! »

Quatre baissa les yeux :

« Je t'assure, c'est rien du tout. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. S'il te plaît, Relenae, n'empire pas les choses. Ne vas pas inquiéter papa pour rien, je suis juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

« Tu es fatigué alors que tu viens de te lever ! Et tu ne vas jamais à aucune orgie ! », protesta la blonde.

Quatre secoua la tête :

« Ça va je te dis. C'est juste que je suis préoccupé par mes devoirs de futur empereur, tout ça…Les précepteurs me donnent beaucoup de travail, tu comprends…Ne t'inquiète plus, d'accord ? Et si ça n'est pas suffisant, considère que c'est un ordre venant du futur Empereur de l'Empire romain. »

La princesse impériale eut une moue : on ne pouvait effectivement nier que Quatre avait l'air mal en point. Ses yeux étaient rougis par le manque de sommeil et cernés de noir, ses joues cireuses et creuses, et surtout, la belle couleur vert translucide de ses iris ne pétillaient plus comme avant. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. La seule fois dernièrement qu'elle avait vu une lueur s'allumer au fond des yeux éteints de son demi-frère, c'était la semaine dernière. Au Colisée. Pour les jeux du cirque avec les gladiateurs. Là seulement, le petit Quatre avait paru libéré de ce poids qui semblait lui peser depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Mais comme il lui avait demandé de ne rien dire, Relenae n'osait désobéir à son grand frère, qui serait après tout Empereur à la mort de leur père.

Un peu soucieuse, elle laissa le blondinet repartir, et s'éloigna. En chemin, elle croisa l'intendant du Colisée, le beau Milliardus Peacecratis, qui se dirigeait vers la sortie. Elle lui adressa un sourire et un salut, qu'il lui rendit, mais la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'un dresseur de gladiateurs (bon, d'accord, un peu plus que ça) faisait toujours fourré au palais impérial. Certes, il y avait des jeux du cirque toutes les semaines, et lors de l'anniversaire d'un membre de la famille, il y avait des festivités pendant plus de trois jours sans interruption, mais cela justifiait-il sa présence quasi-quotidienne au palais ? D'autant plus qu'aucun membre de la famille impériale ne voyait son anniversaire tomber en ce moment, alors… ?

Toutes à ses réflexions, la princesse n'avait pas remarqué le regard un peu triomphant du jeune intendant. De fait, elle ne remarqua pas non plus qu'il semblait venir de la direction où se trouvaient les appartements princiers. Tout ce qu'elle avait remarqué, c'était que c'était huit heures du matin, et que visiblement Milliardus quittait le palais, ce qui signifiait qu'il était arrivé soit super tôt ce matin, soit super tard hier soir. Dans les deux sens, ça n'expliquait pas sa présence au palais à cette heure-là. Relenae se promit d'en toucher deux mots à sa mère.

Elle gagna les appartements de sa mère. L'Impératrice (sa mère quoi) était une femme un peu sévère, surtout envers Quatre qui n'était pas son fils, mais qu'elle avait quand même dû élever. Elle avait très mauvais caractère, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la petite Marimeïa, sa deuxième fille, qui avait dix ans, avait hérité de son caractère. Des fois, Relenae se demandait si Una était vraiment sa mère…Quand elle arriva dans les appartements maternels, les hurlements de sa petite sœur la mirent au parfum. La petite garce faisait encore une de ses crises d'hystérie parce que son peigne en nacre était tombé par terre et s'était fait une éraflure ; du coup, elle en voulait un nouveau, et sa mère bien entendu, n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Relenae écarta prudemment la tenture et faillit se prendre un petit miroir de bronze en pleine poire ; elle baissa la tête au dernier moment.

« Euh, mater… », commença-t-elle.

« Tu vois pas que chuis occupée ? Me dis pas que t'as cassé ton peigne en nacre toi aussi ? », brailla Una, les macarons en folie.

« Si pater te voyait ! », murmura Relenae. « Au moins, peut-être qu'il te ferait pas encore un autre gamin…Ceci dit, vu la dernière, ça a dû le calmer. »

Heureusement, Marimeïa venait de briser un vase étrusque, ce qui couvrit la remarque acerbe, et mit Una dans un état proche de l'apoplexie :

« Petite bécasse ! T'as cassé le vase de grand-pater ! »(1)

« Aux latrines le grand-pater ! », beugla Marimeïa, avant de se prendre une tarte.

Heureusement, alertées par le vacarme, les gouvernantes arrivèrent pour s'occuper de la petite capricieuse, et l'amenèrent loin, laissant une Una au bord du suicide.

« J'aurais dû avorter. », se lamentait-elle.

« Sympa. », dit Relenae.

« Oui, pour toi aussi d'ailleurs. Les enfants c'est vraiment une plaie. Et ton père ne s'occupe pas d'elle en plus. Et ce petit imbécile de Quatre ! Ah celui-là… »

Relenae leva les yeux au ciel ; il suffisait de mentionner Quatre pour que sa mère en oublie totalement sa peste de fille. La jeune fille décida de calmer sa mère –croyait-elle :

« Non, je viens te voir au sujet de quelque chose qui me préoccupe…C'est l'intendant du Colisée…Milliardus Peacecratis… »

Sa mère stoppa net, comme si elle avait été congelée sur place :

« Bin quoi, Milliardus Peacecratis ? Qu'est ce qu'il a, Milliardus ? T'as un problème ? Les derniers jeux du cirque t'ont pas plu ? Les gladiateurs étaient pas frais ? Les lions puaient de la gueule ? »

« Euh…non. », fit Relenae qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de haine tout d'un coup. « En fait, c'est juste qu'on le croise souvent par ici, et je me demandais si c'était toi qui le sollicitait, ou le pater ? »

L'Impératrice sembla se calmer :

« Non. Mais il a beaucoup de travail en ce moment, tu sais…S'occuper du Colisée c'est très prenant tu sais, ça nécessite souvent sa présence ici, pour organiser les jeux selon le bon vouloir de ton pater et tout ça… »

« Mais pater a vraiment besoin de lui en plein milieu de la nuit ? », s'étonna Relenae.

« Bien sûr chérie, quand veux-tu qu'il le voie autrement ? Ton père est tellement occupé…Enfin, Relenae, occupe-toi donc de choses de ton âge au lieu d'espionner les gens, c'est tellement pénible, on a l'impression qu'on ne peut plus aller aux latrines sans que tu nous observes… »

Un peu déçue, Relenae rentra dans ses appartements pour graver des tablettes que ses précepteurs lui avaient demandé. Elle avait cours à dix heures, et comme d'hab', elle s'y prenait à la dernière minute. Cependant, elle parvint à terminer à temps, et lâcha son petit burin à pointe d'argent, ramassa ses cinq kilos de tablettes de marbre, et galopa dans la salle de perception, avec déjà dix minutes de retard. Maître O l'attendait déjà de pied ferme, en tortillant ses moustaches, et semblait pas de très bonne humeur.

« Eh bien, vous voilà enfin, princesse ? Où est le prince ? »

Relenae zyeuta tout autour, mais pas de trace du petit blond.

« Mince alors, le frater est pas encore là ? D'habitude c'est toujours moi la dernière à arriver ! »

« Merci de le préciser ! », aboya Maître O. « Alors, où est passé votre frater ? »

« Bin, je sais pas, je l'ai croisé ce matin vers huit heures, je ne comprends pas… », commença la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez je vais le chercher ? »

N'attendant même pas la réponse, Relenae s'éclipsa, tout en laissant quand même ses tablettes derrière elle. Elle atteignit les appartements de son frère, qui étaient contigus à ceux de leur père, et frappa à la porte en bois peint.

« Quatre ! Quatre ! T'es là ? T'es pas réveillé ? »

Voyant qu'aucune réponse ne venait, la princesse ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Elle traversa une demi douzaine de pièces avant d'arriver à la chambre de Quatre ; en fait, il n'y avait aucune chance que son frère l'entende frapper à la porte de sa chambre, mais c'était une formalité, Relenae n'entrerait jamais quelque part sans frapper au préalable. Les lourds rideaux de velours rouge étaient fermés.

« Quatre ? », hasarda Relenae.

Elle se rapprocha du lit entouré de quatre colonnes de bois sculpté, débordant de gros coussins moelleux ; au milieu, Relenae distingua la petite forme de son frère, littéralement en train de se noyer dans lesdits coussins. Elle s'approcha, et secoua l'épaule du blondinet :

« Quatre ! Quatre ! Debout ! »

À sa grande surprise, son demi-frère ne se réveilla pas, mais repoussa la main, et se retourna de l'autre côté, dormant désormais à plat ventre. Relenae n'abandonna pas pour autant, et secoua plus fort le blond amorphe.

« Oh non pas encore ! Je suis fatigué, zzzzz…fait mal…zzz…cours à dix zzzzeures… »

« Quoi, fait mal ? Tu t'fiches de moi, je t'ai à peine touché ! », gronda sa sœur.

« Mmmh…mal à la tête…sens pas bien… »

Relenae grommela quelque chose.

« Encore une excuse à deux balles pour sécher les cours de Maître O, ça. T'as de la chance, quand je t'ai croisé ce matin, t'avais vraiment l'air défoncé… »

Elle n'avait pas terminé de dire le dernier mot que son frère se redressa sur son séant, encore haletant :

« Non, non, pas défoncer encore ! »

« Uh ? », fit Relenae.

Les yeux turquoise de son frère se posèrent sur elle, et il sembla enfin sortir de son cauchemar :

« R…Relenae ? C'est quelle heure ? »

« Euh, t'sais quoi, tu vas rester au lit, je vais aller te faire une tisane et chercher les médecins de pater, t'as vraiment pas l'air en forme…Je t'excuserai auprès de Maître O pour ce matin. »

Quelques minutes après, les médecins particuliers de l'empereur Treize débarquaient dans la chambre de l'héritier impérial, accompagnés par Relenae. Un jeune esclave ouvrit les tentures rouges, pour permettre d'y voir mieux. Quatre était encore enfoui sous ses coussins, vêtu de sa toge de nuit de lin blanc, brodée d'or à l'encolure, et semblait totalement dans la semoule. Le premier des deux docteurs, M, qui portait toujours un cache-nez même en été à Rome, se pencha sur le jeune homme :

« Majesté, il faudrait vous déshabiller pour vous ausculter… »

Bien qu'il soit réveillé, Quatre ouvrit des grands yeux effarés :

« Non, je veux pas qu'on m'ausculte, qui vous a appelés ? »

« Enfin, majesté, vous êtes l'héritier du trône, il faut que nous soyons sûrs de votre santé ! », fit le second médecin, S, qui arborait de jolies moustaches enroulées. « Nous devons vous ausculter, ne soyez pas stupide, enlevez votre chemise de nuit… »

« Nan ! », dit Quatre.

« Quatre ! », intervint Relenae. « Tu me fais penser à Marimeïa… »

« M'en fous ! Ma toge, je l'enlèverai pas. »

Finalement, il fallut le concours de trois gros esclaves pour pouvoir le maîtriser, l'immobiliser, et qu'enfin le docteur M puisse lui retirer sa chemise de nuit. Relenae se rapprocha. Bon, comme d'hab', Quatre ne portait rien sous sa toge(2), mais ce qui différenciait des autres fois –oui, Relenae avait quand même déjà vu son frère tout nu, on est sous la Rome antique, pas au 19ème siècle– c'était que son corps était couvert de bleus et de traces de griffures. La jeune fille blêmit. Les deux médecins semblaient perplexes :

« Qu'est ce que… », commença la princesse.

Et sur ce entra dans la pièce Maître O.

« Ah, je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne vient pas à sa perception. Il semblerait que son éminence le prince Quatre fasse quelque chose de plus intéressant durant ses nuits. Peut-être devrions-nous déplacer nos horaires en fin d'après-midi pour satisfaire vos petites sauteries nocturnes ? »

« Mais, euh, je…non… », balbutia Quatre.

« Mon devoir est d'en parler à votre père… »

Durant ce temps-là, le docteur S avait commencé à ausculter son patient comme si de rien n'était, et notait son diagnostic au fur et à mesure, sur une tablette d'argile.

« Non, s'il vous plait, le dites pas au pater… », supplia Quatre, ne sachant que faire.

Maître O prenait son air stoïque mais Relenae savait qu'il finirait par craquer, car au fond il aimait beaucoup le petit blondinet ; et la jeune fille ne savait pas comment le pater réagirait si on lui disait que son propre fils se livrait à ce genre de choses –le mieux pour le moment était qu'il ne soit pas au courant.

« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Relenae. « T'as quelqu'un ? Pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ? »

« Quatre, mon p'tit Quatre, est ce que tu veux bien te tourner un instant sur le ventre ? », intervient S qui avait finalement terminé d'ausculter le devant.

De son côté, Relenae était prise d'une sorte de transe (genre ''Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?''), le docteur M posait des questions grivoises, et Maître O faisait la morale, comme quoi il le dirait pas à l'Empereur, mais que ça ne se reproduise plus hein. Du coup, Quatre, noyé dans le brouhaha, se retourna sans poser de questions.

« Alors comme ça t'aimes souffrir pendant l'acte ? C'est intéressant ça, moi j'ai connu une femme qui… »

« Mais tu penses à ce que pater dira en sachant ça, remarque, il s'est bien remarié, mais jamais… »

« Je ne dirais rien à sa Majesté votre père, mais il va falloir faire des efforts en rhétorique… »

« …si tu veux je te donne son adresse, elle, sa spécialité c'est le fouet à clous… »

« …vos résultats ont chuté… »

« …Elle s'appelle Ritsuko(3), tu verras, une pro, elle te fait bien mal… »

« Mais pourquoi tu m'as dit que t'avais une maîtresse ? », beugla Relenae, se sentant trahie.

« À vue de nez, je dirais : un maître. », intervint le docteur S en se relevant de son examen clinique (pas gynéco, mais presque).

Les trois se figèrent sur place. Relenae ne semblait plus parvenir à trouver d'autre voix que celle d'un couinement de souris, et maître O avait la mâchoire pendante de stupéfaction. Le docteur M semblait le moins surpris :

« C'est vrai que proportionnellement, quand on a ce genre de goûts…bin, les hommes, ça fait plus mal que les femmes…Même Ritsuko y arrive pas…à moins d'avoir un manche à balais sous la main. »

Quatre sembla atterré et était passé du rouge brique au blanc linceul en un temps record. Le docteur S lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

« Va falloir qu'on parle, mon p'tit Quatre. » Il jeta un œil aux autres. « Je veux dire : seul à seul. »

Après maintes tergiversations, les trois autres finirent par sortir. Le docteur S scruta Quatre :

« Bien. Raconte-moi ce que c'est que cette histoire, Quatre. Je te connais depuis que tu es tout petit et ça ne colle pas vraiment avec l'image que j'ai de toi, alors à moins que je me plante sur toute la ligne…t'es quand même pas maso à ce point-là ? »

Quatre baissa les yeux.

« Euh, est ce qu'avant, je peux remettre ma chemise de nuit ? »

Après avoir remis sa jolie petite toge de nuit, le docteur S se lança dans un interrogatoire du jeune futur empereur.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Depuis quand ça dure ? D'après tes plaies et tes lésions, je dirais à peu près un mois… »

« Non, je…peux pas… »

« …continuer comme ça ? J'ai bien vu, Quatre. Il faut prévenir ton père l'Empereur ; il pourra ordonner des perquisitions et l'arrestation de celui qui fait ça… »

Mais Quatre secoua la tête. Visiblement, il ne dirait rien, et plus d'une demi-heure passée avec S n'y changea rien. Au final, sa sœur en fut d'autant plus inquiète. Cela ne ressemblait pas à son frère ; aussi résolut-elle d'envoyer une missive (de vingt-trois kilos) à Duo Maxellus, un ami d'enfance à eux deux, afin de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, et de lui demander s'il pouvait visiter Quatre, et essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

**Notes**

(1) La famille de Una était donc d'origine étrusque –une très vieille famille romaine quoi.

(2) Un grand merci à papa Lilulle pour cette info si précieuse… .

(3) Note de Ritsuko : Lilulle aime raconter n'importe quoi… vous l'aurez remarqué… TT

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

Que pensez-vous de Réléna dans cette fic ?

A/ Trop forte la sister !

B/ Elle est beaucoup moins cruche que d'habitude, ça change !

C/ J'attends de voir la suite pour juger...

D/ C'est vraiment Réléna ça ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Oui, on sait, on a un petit peu un mois de retard, mais ça s'explique très facilement : on a oublié de poster en mars ! Voilà tout ! On espère que vous aimerez quand même la suite malgré tout !

**Explication :** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif alors surtout ne cherchez pas trop de ressemblance avec la version 'normale' de GWing…Pas de Gundam Suit ou de trucs électronique…

Nous avons choisi la Rome antique à cause de…euh…de ses orgies ! Et pour ceux qui font du latin, rassurez-vous a priori c'est pas trop traumatisant (dixit les deux co-autrices qui ont fait du latin au collège et qui ont été depuis lourdement traumatisées…).

**Disclaimer : **Non, les Gboys ne sont pas à nous ! Malgré Ritsuko qui travaille sur les droits d'auteurs et qui a cherché une faille dans le système de protection juridique, décidément, rien à faire…Ils ne sont toujours pas à nous ! Mais qui sait…un jour…

**Bonne lecture ! **

**oOoOo Lâche-moi la toge ! oOoOo**

**Chapitre 2**

**Comment ça peut être utile de se faire passer pour une _onna_**

Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'on les pomponnait, qu'on les coiffait, qu'on les arrangeait, et Wufei, le dernier survivant du clan du Dragon, n'aimait pas ça. D'abord, ils étaient arrivés dans cette grande ville bizarre, toute en marbre, peuplée d'êtres aux cheveux clairs ou bouclés (quand c'était pas les deux), avec des grands yeux clairs aussi (mais pas bouclés), cette ville si différente de Xian…Le jeune Chinois refusait de parler aux autres gens enfermés avec lui, ça ne l'intéressait pas, tous les hommes étaient à la solde des Hans, et Wufei ne parlaient pas aux _onna_, elles étaient trop bêtes. Ensuite, il avait dû apprendre cette langue si bizarre. Elle était compliquée, même si en apparence, son alphabet était simple. Il s'était retrouvé en cours à côté d'un de ses congénères, mais lorsque Wufei lui avait demandé, en mandarin, la déclinaison ablatif singulier de _templum_, pendant que madame Octor ne regardait pas, l'autre garçon l'avait dévisagé de ses yeux bleu sombre incrédules, et ne lui avait pas répondu. Wufei s'était énervé :

« Non mais y me fout un vent, cette onna ! Je vais lui péter la gueule ! »

« Oui, bien, Wufei, en latin, maintenant ! », avait dit madame Octor.

« Euh…_Ventum mius factatere, feminae_ ! Et euh, le reste, je sais pas, c'est un proverbe chinois, de Confucius, donc c'est intraduisible. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

« Euh oui, c'est le jour où Confucius est monté sur la montagne, et voyant qu'il ne restait plus d'eau dans son outre, il a dit à son disciple : _Je vais lui péter la gueule !_ … »

Un murmure s'éleva :

« Ah bon, il a dit ça, Confucius ? »

« Ça doit être la nouvelle école, parce que moi on me l'a pas appris celui-là… »

« À moins que ce soit Lao-Tseu ? »

« Ou Bouddha ! »

« Vos gueules bande d'_onna_, c'est un proverbe sacré du clan du Dragon, personne d'autre connaît ça à part moi ! »

La pauvre madame Octor était complètement larguée, et avait beau crier : '_Mais en latin !_', personne ne voulut lui traduire. Et Wufei s'était rassis, furibard, quand son voisin aux yeux bleus se tourna vers lui et lui lança :

« _Baka ! Nani o hanashimashitaka ?_ »

« Qué ? », fit Wufei.

Le Chinois avait alors compris que son voisin n'était pas Chinois, mais faisait vraisemblablement parti du peuple des petits hommes des îles de l'Est. Aussi à partir de ce jour-là résolurent-ils de se parler en latin ; car si Wufei était une vraie merde, passant plus de temps à se disputer avec ses compatriotes au sujet de tout et de rien, Heero (c'était son nom), restait dans son coin, et n'avait d'autres distractions que d'étudier les cours qu'on lui enseignait. Aussi firent-ils ensemble de stupéfiants progrès. Wufei fit même un exposé d'une heure sur la phrase : _Delenda est Carthago_. Bon, à la fin, à part la prof et Heero, tout le monde s'était endormi, mais sinon, c'était très bien.

Et voilà que dès qu'ils avaient fini d'apprendre cette fichue langue, on les préparait et les toilettait pour on ne sait quelle occasion.

« _Baka !_ », avait dit Heero en sortant la tête d'une plaquette de marbre. « Ils vont nous vendre, est ce que c'est pas évident ? »

Wufei fronça les sourcils :

« Mais au fait, c'est bien toi qu'on a retrouvé dans le désert de Gobi ? Qu'est ce que tu foutais là ? »

« Je voulais voir à quoi ça ressemblait, dehors. »

« Dehors de quoi ? »

« De mon pays, _baka_ ! »

« Mais comment t'es venu en Chine, si tu viens du pays des petits hommes ? »

« Chuis petit ? », gronda Heero en se redressant de toute sa stature.

« Euh, non… »

« Bon. Tu disais ? »

« Bin, comment t'as traversé de chez toi ? »

« En quadrige (1) crétin. »

« Ah bon ? Et tes chevaux se sont pas noyés ? »

« Non c'était des hippocampes. »

« Ah. »

Du coup, Wufei ne sut jamais précisément comment Heero était arrivé en Chine, mais la suite fut plus simple : en gros, après avoir traversé les villes les plus importantes du pays, le Japonais s'était dirigé vers l'Ouest, où il avait fait prisonnier d'une horde de Tatars, et il s'était échappé depuis une semaine, errant sans but dans le désert, quand J l'avait recueilli.

« Eh bin, si t'avais su, tu serais resté chez toi. », conclut philosophiquement le Chinois. « Tu serais encore chez toi tranquille peinard à faire tes poteries jômon ! »

« _Baka !_ On en est à l'ère Yayoi ! »

Mais Wufei y connaissait rien en ères japonaises. Et de toutes façons, il s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'il voyait à présent, c'est que lui et le Japonais allaient être vendus. Il ne savait pas si les maîtres romains étaient plus cool que les Chinois, mais au moins ici il ne bénéficierait pas de la réputation de son clan.

Le grand jour était enfin venu. Les esclaves asiatiques furent rassemblés dans un petit pavillon portant la banderole « Chinuum envidia », ce qui vexa Wufei qui comprenait maintenant, et triés selon trois catégories, hommes, femmes, enfants. Le Chinois se retrouva d'ailleurs embarqué par erreur avec les femmes. Mais comme il n'avait pas compris le système de tri, et comme les cages où étaient exposé les marchandises étaient individuelles, il ne fit tout d'abord pas attention.

Dès l'ouverture du magasin, des nuées de riches Romaines se ruèrent dans le magasin, faisaient la queue devant le pavillon des hommes. Wufei entendit un vendeur se plaindre :

« La poisse, elles sont toutes en train d'acheter des hommes…Il va nous rester toutes les femmes sur les bras… »

« En plus, l'intendant du Colisée va arriver, il a droit de préemption…Ça va être la ruée… »

C'est alors que Wufei, ne voyant personne passer devant sa cage, sortit la tête et la tordit un peu, de manière à voir l'écriteau au-dessus de sa cage : _Chinoise, env. 20 ans, bon état, 1m74_.

« Hééééééééé ! Mais je suis pas une _onna_ moi ! »

Malheureusement le brouhaha couvrit sa voix et personne ne fit attention au fait qu'il était un homme. Découragé, le jeune Chinois s'assit au fond de sa cage, quand il vit passer un grand homme blond, escorté de quatre ou cinq malabars, emportant avec eux une vingtaine d'esclaves hommes, enchaînés, dont son pote Heero. Wufei voulut l'appeler, mais le Japonais ne le vit pas, et disparut sans plus de cérémonie. Le Chinois se tassa au fond de sa cage, totalement déprimé. 'Parti comme c'est, vais me faire acheter pour faire les courses et le ménage, maintenant que ces imbéciles m'ont mis chez les _onna_.'

oOoOoOo

Duo grimpa les marches du palais J&G, de moins en moins rassuré. Il s'était pour l'occasion vêtu d'une de ses plus belles toges de coton noir, brodée d'or et d'argent, et avait sollicité une de ses connaissances qui possédaient une esclave nubienne, qui avait passé l'après-midi à lui tresser en de centaines de petites ses longs cheveux noisettes. Chaque petite natte était élégamment retenue par un fermoir d'or ouvragé ; nul doute que Duo Maxellus était un des plus beaux bons partis disponibles en ville. Mais celui-ci regarda Hildae d'un air inquiet : des gloussements hystériques s'échappaient du supermarché de l'esclavage. En plus, il venait de croiser Milliardus, l'intendant du Colisée, qu'il avait connu dans une orgie, et qui venait d'acheter plein d'esclaves pour en faire des gladiateurs, qu'il chargeait dans son fourgon à cheval. Ce fait avait achevé de le déprimer totalement. Duo sentait que ce salaud avait déjà tout pris et qu'il n'allait plus lui rester que les pieds-bots.

« Hildae, on s'en va, tu connais Milliardus, il a sûrement déjà pris les meilleurs pour lui, et moi je n'aurais plus qu'à fantasmer de loin comme d'habitude pendant les jeux, ou me les payer à prix d'or –enfoiré de Milliardus, il en profite bien, mais qu'est ce qu'elle sont chouettes ses orgies ! Y a toujours des gladiateurs musclés et de belles esclaves, alors que nous, commun des mortels, on en est réduits à baver au cirque ! »

Hildae songea que le _commun des mortels_, comme disait son employeur, ne possédait sûrement pas une grosse villa dans un quartier romain huppé, une dizaine de quadriges et de litières de manufacture goth ou saxonne, ni une poste de sénateur à vie, ni les moyens d'aller tous les soirs s'il le souhaitait dans les orgies les plus fastueuses ; elle coupa court aux récriminations qu'elle sentait venir.

« Mais non, mais non. Tu verras, on va trouver ton bonheur. Y a qu'à aller voir quand même. Tiens, on a qu'à commencer par les femmes, il y a moins de monde. »

Au stand des femmes, en effet, il n'y avait que deux trois Romaines qui cherchaient avant tout des aides ménagères. Mais Duo semblait gêné ; quand elles le voyaient passer, les Chinoises sortaient la tête et essayaient de l'agripper. C'est pas tous les jours qu'un Romain mignon vous passait sous les yeux pour éventuellement vous acheter. Duo semblait désespéré, quand Hildae l'appela :

« Viens voir celle-là comme elle est mignonne ! »

Duo se rapprocha :

« Mignonne, mignonne, elle est toute repliée sur elle-même, on voit rien du tout ! »

« Oui, mais elle a l'air si fine…Au moins elle est très souple, imagine, Duo… »

À ce moment-là, la « Chinoise » releva la tête. Elle saignait fortement du nez, et hurla d'une voix un peu grave pour être féminine :

« Imagine quoi, stupide _onna_ ? »

Duo se caressa le menton pensivement :

« T'as raison Hildae, elle me plaît bien, celle-là. Elle a l'air rigolote. »

« Euh, Duo ? »

« Voui ? »

« Je crois que c'est un garçon. », émit la jeune femme de chambre.

Duo considéra un instant le (la ?) Chinois(e ?) qui hurlait tout en essayant d'attraper Duo pour lui écraser le nez contre les barreaux :

« Ah oui, peut-être bien. C'est pas grave. Elle me plaît quand même. Et puis t'as raison, elle est souple, regarde comment elle s'accroche aux barreaux. »

Hildae éclata encore de rire alors que Wufei les gratifiait encore d'un proverbe de Confucius particulièrement imagé, tout en essayant d'éponger son nez avec un pan de la tunique blanche dont les esclavagistes l'avaient vêtu.

« Je la prends ! », décida Duo.

« Le prends ! », hurla Wufei. « Chuis un mec, un homme ! »

« On vérifiera ça. », dit Duo en s'éloignant pour aller chercher un vendeur.

« Comment ça ? », hurla de plus belle le Chinois, son saignement de nez pour le coup réactivé.

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Un peu découragé, il se laissa glisser à terre :

« Par Nataku, mais où est ce que je suis tombé ? Qu'est ce que c'est ce mec avec sa tête d'_onna_ ? »

La jeune vendeuse revint avec J, car lui seul avait le trousseau de clés nécessaire pour ouvrir les cages.

« C'est le monsieur avec une longue natte, il voudrait acheter la petite Chinoise de la cage 5. »

« Ah, excellent choix, monsieur Maxellus, je suis sûre qu'elle vous donnera entière satisfaction, rappelez-vous, toutes nos esclaves ont été formées à la cuisine et à la couture, selon le label d'excellence _made in J&G_… »

Duo soupira mentalement, pourquoi est ce que tous les commerciaux usaient sans arrêt de ces stupides expressions saxonnes ? Le latin ne leur suffisait-il pas ? Une flopée de hurlements dans une langue inconnue, jaillie de la cage où était enfermée ladite esclave, interrompit les pensées du patricien natté. Décidément, ce Confucius, il en avait, des proverbes remplis de sagesse.

« Elle a dit quoi, là ? », dit Hildae.

« Mais enfin, Hildae, ce qu'elle dit, je m'en fiche, c'est pas pour ça que je l'achète… », répondit Duo. « Elle est toute mignonnette quand elle se met en colère. Regarde ça, elle a les joues toutes rouges, et elle saigne encore du nez ! Oh je vais la quicher (2) ! »

Duo bien entendu se fit mordre la main par Wufei qui ne supportait pas d'être traité d'_onna_ à tout bout de champs.

« Hildae, va chercher de l'antiseptique. On sait pas où ça a traîné, non plus. »

J se confondit en excuse.

« C'est pas grave. », sourit Duo. « Je la calmerai, moua. »

Wufei se raidit dans sa cage, alors que la jeune vendeuse, aidée d'un vendeur, était entrée dans la cage et lui passait un collier en argent gravé au nom de Maxellus, avec une petite médaille : _Je suis perdue, si tu me retrouves, merci de me ramener chez mon maître au 69 via Latina, Roma, Empire romain_, alors que son collègue lui passait des menottes. Duo intervint au moment où la vendeuse allait lui mettre une muselière.

« Non, ça ira, elle mordra plus, je sais y faire. », dit Hildae.

« _Onna_ ! Si tu me traites encore d'_onna_, je te bouffe l'oreille ! »

« Kess elle dit ? »

« Rien, rien. Un dialecte autochtone, maître. »

« Mmmmh, c'est ennuyeux, il faudra quand même qu'elle apprenne le latin… »

J fit remarquer que conformément au label de qualité de la maison, tous leurs esclaves parlaient déjà le latin, et que d'ailleurs, la petite Wufei était une très bonne élève.

Une fois dans la litière à porteurs, Duo demanda d'un air perplexe :

« Mais alors, c'est quoi, finalement, cet esclave ? Un ou une esclave ? »

Il jeta un œil à sa nouvelle acquisition qui marchait à côté de la litière.

« Boh ! », fit Hildae en haussant les épaules. « Y aura qu'à vérifier en rentrant. En tous cas, si c'est une fille, bin, elle est plate. »

« Ça doit être un garçon alors. De toutes façons, faudra le laver, faut jamais utiliser quelque chose sans le laver, m'a dit maman une fois. », dit Duo.

Heureusement, Wufei, trop occupé à grommeler au-dehors, n'entendit pas cette remarque. Autrement, il aurait sûrement encore saigné du nez.

Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure de marche, la litière s'arrêta devant une énorme porte de bronze. Wufei n'en pouvait plus. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus de plante des pieds. Duo sortit et Hildae le suivit, ouvrit le portail. La jeune fille détacha le Chinois, donna un pourboire aux porteurs (sans compter le supplément bagages) et le tira à l'intérieur de la villa. Depuis que tout son clan avait été massacré, il y a trois ans, et qu'il avait été réduit en esclavage par la dynastie des Han, Wufei n'avait plus connu que des cages ou des cellules où on rangeait vingt esclaves dans dix mètres carrés, et où il dormait au mieux sur de la paille, au pire à même le sol. Là, ça le ramenait presque au temps où il était dans le riche clan du Dragon. Il fallait dire que son nouveau maître, malgré sa tête d'_onna_ déjantée, avait visiblement les moyens. Avoir une villa de cette taille en plein centre de Rome, fallait quand même peser en termes pécuniaires.

La maison aux murs ocres, était par terre toute dallée de marbre blanc de Carrare extrêmement coûteux, construite en rectangle autour d'un atrium central où clapotait un petit bassin d'eau claire ; tout autour de la place carrée étaient plantés des cyprès qui produisaient un semblant d'ombre. Près de ce même bassin était posé un espèce d'étrange pouf noir et blanc poilu. Wufei supposa que ça servait au maître à s'asseoir. À moins que ça ne soit un nouvel accessoire déco ? L'art occidental, c'était vraiment étrange. Duo semblait satisfait de voir l'air estomaqué du Chinois :

« T'as vu, c'est beau chez moi ? Tu verras, tu vas te plaire ici. C'est quoi ton prénom, déjà ? Attends, J l'a dit tout à l'heure…Wuwu ? »

« Non, pas Wuwu, Wufei ! », gronda le Chinois coléreux.

« Bon, Wuwu, c'est très bien, c'est plus simple. »

« Non, c'est pas plus simple ! Je m'appelle Wufei, espèce d'_onna_ dégénérée ! »

« Euh… », dit Hildae. « Je te suggère de pas traiter ton maître de truc dégénérée, Wufie ! »

« Wufei ! »

« Ah, Wufie, j'aime beaucoup, c'est joli. Ça te va super bien, ça fait ressortir ton côté féminin. », décida Duo.

Malgré tous les hurlements du Chinois, il fut décidé par son maître de l'appeler soit Wufie, soit Wuwu.

Hildae était repartie depuis quelques temps déjà ; le soir tombait doucement, et dans l'air tiède flottait une douce odeur de pin. On entendait les cigales grésiller dans l'obscurité. La pure ambiance méditerranéenne typique d'une chaude nuit d'été précoce mais déjà brûlante. Nonchalamment allongé sur un canapé, devant une table basse, dans son salon ouvert sur l'atrium, le natté regardait le bon de garantie fourni par J à la lumière des lanternes qu'il avait fait allumer.

« Dans la brochure, y disent que tu peux me faire de la cuisine exotique…Alors Wuwu, qu'est ce que tu me fais à manger ce soir ? Des nems ? Du chop suey ? Des nouilles sautées au gingembre ? »

« Un kebab, _onna_. »

« Un kébabo na ? C'est quoi, un plat de chez toi ? Bon, bin vas-y, on va bien voir ce que ça donne…La cuisine est là-bas, je pense que la vieille cuisinière de mes parents t'aidera pour les ingrédients. »

Malheureusement, le kébabo na ne vit jamais le jour. Par contre, la cuisine faillit prendre feu, si la vieille cuisinière n'avait pas veillé au grain. Duo était un peu ennuyé, après qu'il ait donné une toge à repriser à Wufei :

« Non mais quand même ! Tu fais presque brûler la cuisine, et après tu transformes une toge de chez Chanellum en épouvantail, alors que J m'a dit qu'ils vous avaient appris la cuisine et la couture, je comprends pas… »

« Je suis pas une _onna_, je ne fais pas de cuisine et de couture. »

« Ah ? Mais qu'est ce que je vais te faire faire ? », fit Duo, un peu décontenancé. « C'est embêtant, il va bien falloir que tu fasses quelque chose, je t'ai pas acheté pour faire joli…Quoique… »

Wufei réprima un saignement de nez. Décidément, il n'aimait pas les allusions de son maître, mais bon, au moins, il était pas battu. À présent le natté le contemplait de la tête aux pieds, et semblait réfléchir. Ce faisant, il inclinait de çà de là sa jolie tête, faisant tinter l'or des fermoirs de ses centaines de petites nattes. Soudain, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire lumineux. Wufei craignit le pire. Il avait raison

« J'ai une super idée ! Va vite dans mes thermes te laver, c'est de l'autre côté de l'atrium, là, en face ! », dit Duo en battant des mains. « Virgulum, mon chat, ronfle trop, je dors plus…mais tout seul j'arrive pas à m'endormir. Donc à partir de maintenant, c'est toi qui vas me servir d'oreiller ! »

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes**

(1) Char à quatre chevaux. Comme dans Ben-Hur.

(2) « Je te quiche ! » : expression typique montpelliéraine, généralement accompagnée d'un pincement des deux joues... °°°sudiste friendly°°°

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

À votre avis, où est Trowa ?

A/ Dans un lupanar.

B/ Il est gladiateur au Colisée tiens !

C/ C'est un des esclaves (sexuel) de Quatre…

D/ Il est dresseur de lion au cirque !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Blabla bête des auteurs :** Et voilà, encore en retard ! On a pas d'excuse, on a juste totalement oublié de publier avec tous les partiels et tout le reste ! _Mea culpa !_ On publie donc le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il vous plaira ! En tous cas, nous il nous a fait bien rigoler quand on l'a écrit !

**Explication :** Il s'agit d'un Univers Alternatif alors surtout ne cherchez pas trop de ressemblance avec la version 'normale' de GWing…Pas de Gundam Suit ou de trucs électronique…

Nous avons choisi la Rome antique à cause de…euh…de ses orgies ! Et pour ceux qui font du latin, rassurez-vous a priori c'est pas trop traumatisant (dixit les deux co-autrices qui ont fait du latin au collège et qui ont été depuis lourdement traumatisées…).

**Disclaimer : **Non, les Gboys ne sont pas à nous ! Malgré Ritsuko qui travaille sur les droits d'auteurs et qui a cherché une faille dans le système de protection juridique, décidément, rien à faire…Ils ne sont toujours pas à nous ! Mais qui sait…un jour…

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **Merci beaucoup à** Arala** pour sa gentille review, on est bien contentes que tu aies aimé leurs noms en latin…

**Kikunosuke**, euh, on pense que Trowa a quitté le coffre à jouet de ton frère…Maintenant, il est dans notre fic ! Merci pour ta review, et on espère que la suite te plaira :D

* * *

**oOoOo Lâche-moi la toge ! oOoOo**

**Chapitre 3**

**Comment lion qui louche amène luxure**

La petite vingtaine d'esclaves achetée par Milliardus arrivèrent enfin au Colisée. Là, ils furent répartis dans différentes cellules avec des gladiateurs plus expérimentés, qui seraient leurs tuteurs. Heero, qui ne parlait pas, fut collé dans une cage où il n'y avait curieusement personne d'autre qu'un gringalet gaulois qui était aussi bavard que lui, et qui possédait un lion albinos qui louchait et qui s'appelait Gulus. En plus, visiblement, il avait dû ingurgiter la veille une caisse de pruneaux pourris, car il faisait caca partout. Mou. Heero leva un sourcil, et se boucha le nez :

« Ton lion, y pue. », dit le Japonais en guise d'introduction.

« Ta gueule ! », répondit le Gaulois. « Tu parles pas à mon lion comme ça. » Il se tourna vers la bête malade : « Ça va mon Gugu ? T'inquiète pas, Trotro te protège. »

« Quoi tu t'appelles Trotro ? Mais c'est complètement con comme nom ! »

« Tu veux mourir toi ? »

« Graow. », dit Gulus avant d'avoir un problème gastrique majeur.

« C'est dégueu merde ! », râla Heero. « Pas étonnant qu'il y ait personne dans ta cellule, ils sont tous tous morts d'asphyxie, ceux qui étaient avec toi. »

« T'insulte pas mon Gulus ! », beugla Trotro.

« Du calme Trotro. Je l'insulte pas, je dis juste qu'y pue. »

« On s'y fait à force ! »

Milliardus faisait une tournée d'inspection des nouveaux gladiateurs, et prit soin de mettre devant son nez un pan de sa toge parfumée à la lavande avant d'arriver devant la cellule de Trowa. Il regarda dans la cage :

« Tiens, il est pas encore mort, le Chinois ? »

En fait, Heero n'était pas mort, il se battait comme deux chiens avec le Gaulois, à même le sol, et tous deux étaient, hum, pas très propres. Milliardus fronça les sourcils :

« C'est bien de vous entraîner déjà, mais là, franchement, vous m'épatez, un tel sens du sacrifice… »

Un entraîneur intervint :

« Et si on leur donnait un terrain plus approprié ? Je veux dire : propre ? Ils ont l'air assez doués… »

« Je me sépare pas de Gulus ! », protesta le Gaulois.

« Tu feras ce qu'on te dit, Trowa Bartonix, car depuis que la Gaule est conquise, t'es rien de plus qu'un esclave, même si ton père était le grand Triton Bartonix. »

Le gladiateur se releva, laissant le Japonais limite agonisant à terre (l'odeur, pas les coups). Milliardus approuva :

« Oui, amenez cette bête chez le vétérinaire, et surtout, éloignez toute trace de pruneaux de ce lion…hier le cuisinier a constaté la disparition d'un container en provenance d'Agen, je devine où ils sont passés…Quant aux deux, là, allez vous laver, on va vous trouver un terrain d'entraînement. »

Les deux jeunes hommes furent amenés dans une salle d'eau, une sorte de thermes miniatures à l'intérieur du Colisée ; dans la petite salle, il n'y avait qu'un bassin.

« Je me lave pas avec lui ! », cria Heero. « Y pue à mort ! »

« Toi aussi tu pues, t'étais dessous, et tu t'es bien roulé dedans, dégueu ! »

« C'est toi qui me traite de dégueu avec ton lion scato ? »

« T'en as sur ton pagne je te signale ! »

Le dresseur de gladiateur se mit à rigoler :

« Comme c'est mignon, une dispute de couple. Bon allez, les chéries, on me donne ses pagnes et on va se laver comme deux grands garçons. »

Du coup, les deux apprentis gladiateurs se retrouvèrent à poil dans un bain, sans un seul sujet de conversation, puisqu'à présent, aucun des deux ne dégageait plus d'odeur malsaine. Milliardus les regarda par l'œilleton ; bon, il ne voyait des deux garçons que ce qui dépassait de l'eau et des vapeurs brûlantes du bain, c'est-à-dire la tête et le haut du torse, alors qu'Heero se débarbouillait en faisant la gueule et Trowa se brushait la mèche sans prêter attention à son camarade.

« Mmmh, pas mal, ces deux petites recrues. », songea l'intendant. « Décidément, ce petit prince Quatre a très bon goût…en plus d'être lui-même indéniablement très mignon…Ils pourraient quand même me donner un peu plus de divertissement, ces deux-là… »

Du coup, Milliardus décida d'user de son arme secrète lorsqu'il voulait relancer l'ambiance dans une orgie où vers cinq heures du mat', les gens s'endormaient : un encensoir d'ambiance au jasmin et au gingembre, et hop, ça repartait. Une trappe s'ouvrit au plafond, et un petit encensoir descendit. Heero consentit à prononcer les premiers mots depuis qu'il était dans la salle de bains :

« C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Trowa lâcha son peigne et fixa d'un œil vert et dubitatif l'encensoir en cuivre.

« Un truc qui fait de la fumée. »

« Ça pue, ce truc, c'est limite pire que toi. »

« Ta gueule pov'con ! »

« C'est qui le pov'c…Oooooh c'est quoi je me sens tout bizarre tout d'un coup… »

Heero était soudainement devenu tout rouge, alors que la fumée l'enveloppait.

« Hum. », dit Trowa. « C'est encore un des trucs au gingembre de Milliardus, ça. »

« Hmmm…Je me sens archi bizarre… », geignit Heero en s'épongeant le front avec un petite serviette blanche. « J'ai très chaud tout d'un coup, hmpf… »

Trowa, qui avait entendu parler de ce genre de procédés par d'autres gladiateurs, posa une serviette sur son nez. L'ancien fils de chef gaulois savait que ce taré d'intendant du Colisée s'adonnait quand il le pouvait au voyeurisme, mais jamais Trowa n'avait songé y passer lui-même. Il allait continuer à lisser sa mèche consciencieusement, la petite serviette blanche sur le visage tel un terroriste corse en plein attentat à Ajaccio, quand un gémissement lui fit lever l'œil (l'autre étant caché justement par sa mèche).

En face de lui, dans le petit bassin, le Japonais n'avait visiblement pas compris les effets secondaires de la fumée dégagée par l'encens, et était vautré sur la petite banquette, les bras en croix étendus sur le rebord, la tête rejetée en arrière, geignant et gigotant comme une poule en chaleur. Trowa secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision et entreprit de continuer sa coiffure méticuleuse. Malgré son tempérament de balais à chiottes, il dut admettre que l'Asiatique était probablement le mec le plus mignon qu'il n'ait jamais croisé. Hormis le fils de l'Empereur, bien sûr, ce petit dieu grec, blond et délicat. Mais le problème était que Quatre Kushrenadar – Winnum, héritier légitime de l'Empire, était définitivement inaccessible à un misérable prisonnier de guerre réduit en esclavage tel que lui, et d'ailleurs, il ne devait même pas connaître l'existence du jeune gladiateur. Même si celui-ci redoublait d'efforts à chaque fois qu'il combattait dans l'arène pour attirer l'attention du Fils royal. Alors, puisque son fantasme de toujours serait à jamais inabordable, songea dubitativement Trowa, toujours en se lissant consciencieusement la mèche, pourquoi ne pas faire avec ce qu'on avait sous la main ? Il jeta un œil à son compagnon de bain.

Le Japonais paraissait au dernier stade de l'apoplexie orgasmique auto infligée. En clair : il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait, les sens rendus fous par le gingembre et le jasmin, deux armes de débauche massive (1). Et visiblement, il ne savait pas trop quoi faire face à ce qui lui arrivait. Trowa, en bon latin lover,élevé comme un bon mâle gaulois de base, à coups de revues gravées sur marbre représentant de jolies Gauloises dénudées, fronça le sourcil sous la mèche. Le garçon marmonnait des mots dans sa langue asiatique énigmatique, où les mots ''Oh, hmmm, Kami-sama, oooh'' semblaient particulièrement récurrents. Trowa était particulièrement stupéfait ; le jeune esclave ne cherchait même pas à se soulager lui-même comme chacun le ferait en pareille situation (euh…non ?) ; apparemment, il ne savait pas exactement s'y prendre, remarqua le Gaulois.

« Par Toutatis (2), t'es complètement débile ou quoi ? », marmonna le jeune guerrier sous sa serviette blanche.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas venir d'un pays qui s'appelait la Gaule, non plus. Chez Trowa, la gaule, c'était quand même une sorte de sport national, après refuser de faire la guerre pour protester contre le non-respect de la pause de midi ou arrêter le char à bœufs en double file en plein milieu de la rue.

À la phrase du Gaulois, le Japonais ouvrit les yeux, semblant se rendre compte de la présence d'une tierce personne. Ses joues aux pommettes hautes, typiques d'un beau faciès asiatique, d'habitude blanches, avaient viré au rouge vif, et sa bouche aux lèvres minces était entr'ouverte. Trowa déglutit :

« Mets ta serviette sur ton nez et calme-toi, autrement je réponds plus de mes actes. », prévint-il.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'une paire d'yeux d'un bleu sombre complètement voilés par une émotion indéfinissable. Enfin, si. De la luxure en fait.

« Bon. Tu l'auras voulu. », dit Trowa en plaçant posément sa petite serviette sur le rebord du bassin. « Je crois qu'il va falloir que je prenne les choses en main, et tant pis pour toi si l'intendant nous mate ou si je t'abîmes l'arrière-train. »

Le jeune Gaulois gagna d'un coup de brasse l'autre bord de la piscine, et s'installa tranquillement à côté du Japonais qui se tortillait comme un asticot. Contrairement à ce dernier, Trowa semblait totalement impavide, comme insensible à la fumée insidieusement distillée par le brûle-parfum. Cependant, dès que le petit Asiatique sentit une présence à ses côtés, il se rapprocha instinctivement du grand brun, et alla se coller contre lui, telle une sangsue neurasthénique en mal d'affection (très sexy donc).

« Oh oh ! », ricana Milliardus à l'extérieur. « Ça promet d'être intéressant…Ce petit Asiatique me semble particulièrement réceptif. » Il se tourna vers son second, qui matait par un autre œilleton : « Je pensais envoyer ce joli Gaulois dans la prochaine orgie que je vais organiser, mais…peut-être que je devrais d'abord essayer ce petit brun. »

Son second se tourna vers lui :

« Rien ne vous empêche de les amener tous les deux à la fois… »

Le grand blond soupira et eut un vague sourire :

« Peu importe. Pour le moment, c'est pas encore à l'ordre du jour, nous avons le temps. Et j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie qui me comble…au-delà de mes espérances. »

« Un nouvel amant ? », fit le lanista (3), soudainement intéressé.

Milliardus hocha la tête, visiblement très fier :

« Oui, depuis le mois dernier. Il n'aime pas que je parle de lui, mais il est parfait, à tout point de vue, vraiment, Lucius, c'est une merveille, je… »

Il fut interrompu par des hurlements provenant de la salle d'eau. Qui aurait pu croire que le petit Japonais avait de telles ressources vocales ? C'en était impressionnant. À moins que ce ne fut le gingembre ? Décidément, ces Chinois y étaient particulièrement sensibles. À ses côtés, Lucius soupira :

« Et dire qu'il y a même pas deux heures ils se battaient dans de la crotte de lion comme deux enragés et que maintenant, ils vont nous faire déborder le bain parfumé… »

Milliardus fronça les sourcils. La salle d'eau ressemblait désormais à un vrai champ de bataille navale. Dommage que Trafalgar n'ait pas encore eu lieu, parce que le grand blond platine aurait pu faire une comparaison. Et remarquer que contrairement à l'amiral Nelson, Trowa n'était pas manchot –et Heero, pas muet, mais rien à voir avec l'amiral Nelson.

Heero ressortit de la salle d'eau rouge comme un homard, se planquant dans la silhouette du grand Gaulois qui le précédait et qui le tenait par le poignet, car le petit Asiatique était encore totalement sous le choc de ce qui s'était produit. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s'était sentit très mal, comme s'il avait posé ses fesses sur une plaque chauffante. Et maintenant il était là, dans ce couloir sous la scène du Colisée, la main de Trowa si chaude autour de son avant-bras, avec la voix enrouée à force d'avoir crié. Et le pire fut probablement le moment où les deux jeunes hommes et leurs geôliers croisèrent l'intendant du cirque Peacecratis et son adjoint, et que ces deux-ci lui adressèrent un rictus grivois. Le petit brun s'agrippa à la main du Gaulois ; heureusement, ils arrivèrent bientôt à leur cellule, entièrement nettoyé de toute trace malodorante de lion et de pneu pendant l'interlude de la salle d'eau.

Une fois au calme dans leur cellule, Heero s'assit par terre, totalement accablé. Au Japon, il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de pareil ; même chez les Tatars qui l'avaient capturé sur la route de la soie. Cela le troublait, et il ne savait pas quoi dire après ce qui s'était passé, et de toutes façons, il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel bavard. Fort heureusement, son amant du jacuzzi n'avait pas l'air plus doué que lui dans la communication. Heero se rendit compte avec étonnement que le jeune Gaulois n'avait pas lâché son poignet, et s'était assis à côté de lui sur le sol, caressant pensivement ses doigts. Le jeune homme leva ses yeux bleus glacés vers l'autre, qui sourit :

« T'aimes peut-être pas mon lion, mais t'es quand même un bon coup quand t'es drogué au gingembre, malgré tes airs de glaçon hautain. Je pense qu'on pourrait faire une chouette équipe tous les trois. »

« Euh, quand même, on va pas faire…hum, ce qu'on a fait dans le bassin…avec ton lion diarrhéique ? »

« Non, bien sûr. J'fais pas dans le scato. On attendra qu'il soit guéri ! »

Aussitôt le Japonais lâcha la main du Gaulois et recula contre le mur, totalement effaré.

« Je plaisante. Tu me prends pour qui ? Allez, toi…D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ton nom ? »

Heero sentit une boule se former au creux de son estomac, rassembla toute sa dignité pour répondre d'un ton très James Bond :

« Yuy. Heero Yuy. »

Mais au fond de lui, il était affligé. Si sa mère, Yuy Toshiko–sama, qui dirigeait leur clan, savait ça, elle aurait probablement dit que son fils n'était plus digne de la famille Yuy et l'aurait envoyé creuser son Kofun ailleurs que chez eux. Du coup, il en oublia d'écouter ce que disait le grand brun, qui avait repris sa main :

« …c'est ça ? »

« Hnn ? »

« T'es Chinois aussi, c'est ça ? T'es arrivé avec la caravane d'Extrême-Orient de J&G ? »

Heero secoua la tête :

« Non. Je suis pas Chinois. Je viens d'un tout petit pays un archipel encore plus à l'Est de la Chine, qu'on appelle Japon. »

Trowa eut l'air perplexe.

« Jamais entendu parler de ce bled. De toutes façons, j'étais nul en géographie, en classe, le druide arrêtait pas de me crier dessus. Mais au moins je savais bien grimper aux arbres, je lui récoltais tout le gui dont il avait besoin pour ses potions bizarres, donc ça allait, y gueulait pas trop en définitive. »

Finalement, les deux jeunes gladiateurs finirent par se taire totalement, laissant le silence retomber dans leur geôle sombre, et s'abîmant dans leurs souvenirs de leur mère patrie perdue. Après tel excès de stupre mouillé, le calme faisait du bien. Heero songeait à sa petite bourgade provinciale de l'Est du Yamato, patrie du clan Yuy, que par dérision les habitants avaient appelée ''la Capitale de l'Est'' tellement c'était un trou paumé où il ne se passait jamais rien, et où probablement, il ne se passerait jamais rien. Trowa pensait quant à lui à la tour Eiffelix, un truc en bois imaginé par un artiste farfelu qui justement s'appelait Gustavio Eiffelix, et qu'il avait planté sur la rive gauche, en face de Lutèce, située sur l'île entre les deux bras du fleuve. Comme il l'avait réalisée au mois de mars, il avait appelé le terrain en jachère devant sa tour « le champs de mars ». Y en avait vraiment qui avaient des petits pois concassés à la place du cerveau, songea Trowa, tout en resserrant sans s'en rendre compte son étreinte sur le corps du jeune Japonais.

Il se prit à rêver qu'un jour, il serrerait contre lui celui du petit prince impérial blond et fluet. En attendant, le corps mince et musclé qu'il étreignait, celui de ce mignon et mystérieux euh…Jopanais, là, le comblait largement. Le prince Quatre, après tout, était trop parfait pour lui. Le jeune homme referma ses yeux de jade clair, trouva une meilleure position pour dormir, l'Asiatique endormi agrippé à lui comme un bébé panda à son bambou, et sombra enfin dans le sommeil.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Notes**

(1) George Bush aurait déclaré la guerre pour moins que ça.

(2) Note de Lilulle : Eh oui, une enfance passée à lire les Astérix paternels, on a beau dire ce qu'on veut, euh, bin, ça laisse des traces… -.-°

(3) Toujours de Lilulle : Dresseur de gladiateurs…Et, euh, bin, toujours les Astérix de papa pour référence…On a la culture qu'on peut aussi !

**Le sondage de Ritsuko**

À votre avis, Trowa et Heero vont-ils rester ensemble ?

A/ Non. Ils sont dans la merde…(Nan, ce n'est pas un jeu de mot !)

B/ Si ça porte bonheur de se rouler dans la merde au début d'une relation, alors ils resteront ensemble.

C/ Ça durera pas sauf si y a un gaz aphrodisiaque diffusé en permanence dans leur cellule.

D/ Oui, oui, ça va très bien marcher entre eux, même que Milliardus et Gulus viendront se joindre à eux !


End file.
